


Betting On Love

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aryll just wants to have fun, Link is a perv, M/M, Midna likes to push Link and Sheik together, Sheik drinks a bit too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Midna, being the trickster she is, dares Sheik to show everyone he can be fun... And he does. At least, for Link.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friend! Just a warning. This may be weird. Read with caution and an open mind, eh.   
> Enjoy!

"What should we do guys?" My eccentric friend, Midna, waved her hands in the air. " I'm bored."

"Let's go clubbing!" Aryll, my best friend, was practically jumping up and down on the couch.

"Sounds cool." Link, my long-time crush, said with a dazzling smile. "Should we invite Zelda?"

"Please she is such a stick in the mud." Midna had turned toward Link and he did the same to her.

"Zelda is proper." Midna snorted at this.

"Yeah. And a Debbie downer." I couldn't help it and a laugh escaped me.

"Sheik is better company than her." Aryll wrapped her arms around me.

"Sometimes. But you have to mind the stick shoved up his arse. Makes him a party pooper." Link fell to the floor giggling like a school girl.

"Hey, I can be fun!" I stood from the couch and Midna got up from the armchair to face me. Dammit! She was taller than me by a head.

"Prove it. When we go you have to make us believe you are a fun person." Midna smirked as I nodded. "But if you can't, you have to spend the night with Dark."

"Midna, do you realize what you are saying?!" I back up into someone at her evil laugh.

"That isn't a good idea. Sheik wouldn't leave a virgin." I backed into Link! And he is hugging me!

"His fault for being a bummer." Midna stuck her tongue out at me. Oh I was gonna win this time!

"And if I win, Midna has to spend a day with Zant." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Sounds like a deal." So we shook on it.

* * *

"Wow! This is so cool! My first time at a club!" Aryll was hopping for joy. I love the girl, but when she is hyper, it is intense.

"The bet starts when you enter that door. You can still back out." Midna was smirking at me.

"Afraid you are going to lose."

"Not likely." We show the bouncer our i.d's, then we are in.

"So Sheik, let's go have fun!" Aryll is pulling me along to the dance floor.

"Aryll, you know I don't dance." She frowns at me.

"That is a damn lie. You dance wonderfully!" At my confused look she elaborate. "I've seen you dance around your kitchen when you cook in the morning."

"I-"

She laughed and twirled, a bright smiling lighting up her face. "Just do what you do when you cook!"

I shake my head. "Maybe later."

I wander to the bar and see Midna. She beckons me over.

"Didn't dance?" She passes me a drink and orders another round.

"Naw. I wasn't feelin' it." I down the glass and Midna hands me another.

"How about you drink a few rounds with me and try again. That way I can say we had fun." I nod.

So many drinks later that I seem to have lost count, Midna starts up a conversation.

"Do you like Aryll?" I blush. Why does everyone think that?

"Not really into woman." Any other time I would have caught the slip.

"I always knew you were gay." I sputter and spill my glass.

"How?"

"You have a kindness in your eyes when you watch Link. How much do you love him?" My mind tries to wrap itself around why she ask 'how much' and not if I love him.

"Tons." Midna chuckles.

"We should go find Link. Your honesty is going to excite him." I wasn't sure what she ment by that.

I stumble after Midna till we come across the pool tables. Link is lining up, takes a drink, and shoots. Three balls in one turn.

"Here. Sheik is all yours now, lover boy." I am shoved into Link and luckily he catches me. "He won the bet and is completely drunk. Have a good time."

"M'not drunk." Then I hiccup. Link's laugh vibrates through my chest causing me to giggle.

"Ask him anything. Lots of alcohol makes Sheik very truthful." Nothing. "Here, I will try. Sheik, do you cheat at cards?"

"Only when I play with Link. He doesn't know." Then I bring my finger to Link's lips. "Don't tell."

Midna is laughing like a manic as she walks away and it startles me enough that I huddle closer to Link.

"Sit down and don't move." Link sits me in a red armchair. It is soft and I fall back into the plushness. Link starts a new game and the way he bends over the table is driving me nuts.

"You have a nice arse." Link shoots, but I see he has missed. "Why did you miss? I thought you were good at this game."

He turns to me red-faced. "I- uh."

"Are you sick?" I stand and make my way over to Link. I lean up to inspect his face, but he moves back. So, I get closer. "Your face is really red."

Link moves really fast or perhaps I am in slow motion, because soon I am the one leaning on the table. "I am not sick."

"That's good. I don't like being sick." Link is looking at me puzzled.

"Why would you talk abo-" I can't handle myself anymore and bridge the gap between our lips. Link is pressing on my chest lightly, but I can't stop. I have wanted this for so long and would rather not miss my chance. I bring my arms up to rest on Link's shoulders. I idly play with the hair at the base of his neck, pulling a moan from the older boy. Slowly, I stop kissing Link.

His eyes are closed for a moment and I admire his long eyelashes. Then his blue eyes flutter open. "Sheik. Why did you kiss me?"

The question stumps me. Doesn't he know? "Why did I?" I feel I would rather show him then tell. So I sit on the table to be taller and pull my crush closer.

"I-I don't know. Could you tell me?" Link seems nervous and it pushes me to calm him. My tongue runs up his pointed ear and I nibble on the tip. A groan of undeniable pleasure. But I want more. Need to show him more. My hands leave his hair, sadly. One travels to the edge of his shirt while the other tilts his face up.

"Wanna guess?" My hand enters his shirt and the skin I find there is smooth. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling Link closer. His muscles twitch under my fingertips. My lips are inches from Link's as I wait.

"No. I want you to show me." Soft lips cover my own and I gasp. Link's hands slide up my legs, then slip into my shirt. An impatient tongue licks at my lips. I chuckle. He is eager. I wait till he whines deep in his throat before allowing entrance. As soon as I do I feel as though I should have sooner.

Link's tongue caresses mine, drawing sounds from me. Ones I never knew I could make. He explores every part of my mouth, before pulling away. This time I can't help but whine.

"As nice as this is, you won't remember tomorrow." He looks sad and it leads me to peck his lips.

"Why not?" His frown deepens.

"I have seen you drink before, Sheik. Never do you get like this." I turn him toward me.

"Then make it a night I will never forget."

* * *

Sheik is beyond drunk.

I need to get him home and in bed. Oh, goddess! So many thoughts are going rampant in my mind at the mere mention of a bed. Slowing and sensually undressing this beautiful male. Running my tongue up smooth gymnast thighs. Licking at his naval and biting such sensitive skin. Pulling sounds from a friend I have loved since childhood. He must be a virgin. I would hope so. That wonderful tight... Argh!

Link, stop!

Sheik needs you. No! Not like that! Pull yourself together! He needs to be brought home. Would you rather he gets fucked in one of the club bathrooms?

Urgh! I would kill someone if such a thing happened.

"Uhh ahh mmhm..." While I was in my musings, Sheik had undone my belt and zipper. Then proceeded to tease me through my underwear. I swear he could be a ninja with the way he, even when drunk, can do things unnoticed.

I removed his hands and ignored the needy whine that shot pure pleasure to my groin, as I did my pants back up.

"Sheik. Enough."

"Don't wanna." How could someone so serious most of the time, turn into a demanding child. The pout he was giving me was almost too much.

Almost.

"Let's dance." I prayed that the goddesses would help me keep my sanity if I watched that lithe body move.

"O-Okay." Suddenly I was pulled into a kiss. But it ended quicker than I could comprehend. Sheik took my hand, grinning all the while, and led me to the dance floor.

My pants grew quite tight in a few seconds flat.

Sheik was a natural-born dancer. His body turned around, hips swaying to the music. Arms held out for me to join. I was sure the club would be quite upset with me if I did. I found I didn't have a choice in the matter as that beautiful body pulled me over.

I tried to keep up with my friend. Lover? But Sheik was a whirlwind of twirls and spins. He danced on his tiptoes and I found it to be endearing.

I was getting into the music when I realized Sheik had run off. He was over by the bar, drink in hand. That didn't bother me. The arm around his waist and hand inching towards his arse was what blew my top.

"Excuse me?" I found I was already at Sheik's side, the pervert's wrist caught in a vice grip.

"Link, stop it. This is Ghirahim. He offered me a drink." Red-hot rage burned in my veins.

"I would think he could keep his hands to himself." I refused to let go. I should break his hands off.

"Sheik didn't have a problem with it." Cocky. Those deep brown eyes shown with hunger. Lust. I wouldn't give up Sheik to anyone.

"He is very polite. Would not have said a word." I felt like being brash. "I'm sure he would rather be held in my arms. I happen to be his boyfriend."

* * *

Boyfriend.

That one word sobered me up right away. Link had called me his boyfriend. I was so happy. "I apologize, Ghirahim."

The pale man's gaze locked on me. He was wearing a red hoodie and white skinny jeans. But what I noticed as I returned his stare, was the purple eye shadow under his eyes.

"I see." He jerked his wrist from Link. "If you should ever decide that he is not quite enough, don't hesitate to call me." Ghirahim grabbed my hand, pulled out a marker, and wrote his number on my palm. Then, with a wink, he was gone.

It was a few awkward moments before Link entwined our fingers and gave a light tug. "Wanna get something to eat? Just us?"

I nodded and headed back out into the night air.

* * *

We settled on a local restaurant, Telma's. The owner was always there and made great food.

"Howdy boys!" The big breasted redhead leaned over the counter. "Finally confessed, did we?"

Our faces must have been humorous, because she laughed. Her manicured nail pointed down. I followed it, then saw what she meant. We were still holding hands. I would have pulled my hand free, but it felt so nice.

"Yeah. Something like that." Link chuckled and tilted my chin up. Crimson met cerulean. Lips coming together as eyes closed, unable to find where the two divided.

"You two dearies are making this woman swoon." I turned away, red-faced. Link was clearly not as embarrassed.

"That was nothing compared to a drunken Sheik."

"Oh do tell." So I waited and blushed as Link described all I had accomplished within the hours at the club.

"So. What you're telling me is: Sheik becomes a sexually deprived boy only when large amounts of alcohol passes those lovely lips."

"Yep."

"Can we eat please?" This was too much. I had no idea I could be so forward.

"Sure." Two bowls of Telma's stew, along with rolls the size of my head, are set on a nearby table.

We eat in silence. My guess is because Link knows I am upset with myself.

"You didn't do anything bad." I meet Link's gaze. Is he serious?

My voice drops to a whisper, "Says you. You aren't the one that was begging to be fucked."

"If it helps, I would have if I knew you returned my affections." I let his words sink in.

"Did you mean what you said? About me being your boyfriend?" Link looks at me as if I have grown a second head.

"I love you." My breath caught in my throat. "I mean it. You have been the only one for me, ever."

"I feel the same. I love you, Link." And then we sealed our love with a kiss.

How corny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More forward drunk Sheik!

"Link!" I panic at Sheik intense tone. My feet can't get me into the kitchen fast enough. I end up frozen in the doorway. My best friend, and new-found lover, is sitting on my counter in his socks. I'm not joking. Just his navy blue, knee high socks. It nearly floored me.

"Sheik! What the fuck?!" He tsked and I had to keep my eyes glued to the floor to keep from staring.

"Such bad language, Linky. Perhaps we can put your naughty mouth to good use." He winked at me and picked up a wine bottle from the counter. Oh, I see. He's drunk. Again.

"Stop drinking that and put some clothes on." He scowled at me.

A viciously adorable pout graced those plump lips and made them even more so. "Why? Don't you enjoy the view." I blushed when he ran his tongue along his teeth as he looked me up and down. "I certainly do."

"Sheik, this isn't like you. Now put some clothes on before I do it for you." He raised an eyebrow and winked playfully.

"Sounds like loads of fun. I'd like to see you try." He took another swig of the wine and dropped from the counter. Now I was really blushing. Sheik hadn't ever let me see this much of him. I turned away which, admittedly, was a bad idea. Sheik's hands came around to grab the edge of my shirt. He bunched it up and I groaned when his soft fingertips caressed my muscled chest.

"Sh-Sheik." He pulled away and I missed the, not so innocent, warmth he had been giving my body.

"I'll go get dressed." He sulked out of the kitchen and I watched him go. I had a feeling I would regret this.

I opened my bedroom door quietly and found Sheik fast asleep on my bed. He was still wearing the socks, but he managed to get his underwear on before passing out. I laughed and pulled my shirt off. Ready to join him in the bed. Sheik immediately clung to me as I settled in the bed. I decided to kick off my pants and Sheik tangled his naked legs with my own. I sighed and pulled him closer. I had no problems with going to sleep early as long as Sheik was in my bed.

* * *

My head swam as I regained consciousness. And I felt like I was going to throw up. I jerked away from the warmth that was surrounding me and sprinted to Link's bathroom.

"Sheik?" I looked up quickly at Link's voice. "You okay?"

"Nah. I feel like total shit." He smiled softly and motioned for me to go over to him. "I need to get the taste of vomit from my mouth. Give me a sec."

He shrugged and left me in the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I went into the bedroom, Link wasn't there. I freaked out and hurried out the bedroom door. Hoping to catch him before he went wherever he was going. The glass shattered as it hit the floor and Link was quick to pick me up before I stepped on the pieces.

"Woah there." He chuckled. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I clung to him, because my head hurt like hell and I had been so scared he had left me. I was always scared of that. The night at the club was like a dream to me and I kept thinking I would wake up. "I missed you."

"I went to the kitchen to get you some aspirin." Link backtracked away from the broken glass and back into the kitchen. "And a cup of water. You can see how well that went."

I ducked my head down as he sat me in a chair. "Sorry."

"No need. We have other cups." He bent down and I hissed as he pulled a piece of glass from my foot. "I'm more worried about you."

"How did that get there?" I stared wide-eyed at the fragment he had taken from my foot. "I didn't even feel it."

"Curse you and your high pain threshold." I rolled my eyes.

"Not my fault I can take pain." Link tossed the glass in the trash can and proceeded to inspect my feet for more. Luckily, there wasn't any.

"I guess it could come in handy. Given the _right_ situation." You would have to be dumb not to hear the obvious lust in Link's tone of voice.

"Good luck with that." I crossed my arms and looked away from him. It always seemed like Link was just in this relationship for my body, even if I hadn't ever shown anything to him. Only my chest when I got out of showers or we went swimming.

"I have all the luck I need." My head whipped around and I took in his red face. "Did I mention you look sexy sitting on the counter only in socks. Drop dead gorgeous."

"What! I've never done such a thing and you would do well not to think of that!" My voice squeaked as I talked, but I ignored it. That was a dream, right?!

"But you did sit on the counter in socks. I could have ravished you then. You are always so willing when drunk. But only for me." I stood up, knocking my chair down in the process, and tried to flee from the room. I didn't even get away from the table when Link pinned me to it. I struggled before he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head.

My breathing gave way to panting as Link's tongue ran up my neck. My legs wrapping around his waist and his other hand moving down to rest on my hip. I've tried to keep my lust in line. Sex was for after marriage. But Link was so irresistible in that moment. His eyes half-lidded and body wanting of me. And who was I to deny him.

"What are you waiting for." He snapped back to reality and gave me a confused stare.

"Huh?" Link's eyebrows drew together.

"I thought you wanted this." I shifted my hips closer to his and Link let out a gasp.

"Oh, goddesses... I do want this." His clear, blue eyes captured mine and I was shocked at the lack of lust. Link's eyes were only filled with love. "But do you?"

He stepped back from the table, my legs falling from around him. Call me sadistic, but Link always looked his sexiest when his eyes were filled with fear. But only when it was fear of me rejecting him. I guess that doesn't make me too bad. I stood up and walked to the arch leading into the hallway. I glanced over my shoulder at Link and winked.

"Why don't you come find out?" I slipped down the hall and into the living room. I couldn't hold back the giggle Link brought on as he picked me up halfway to the couch.

"Gah! Link!" He tossed me over the back of the couch and climbed over me.

"Are you prepared?" He gave me that flirty smile that I didn't think would ever be directed at me. I swear that look in his eyes was enough to send me over the edge. A hunger like none I had ever seen. A hunger for me.

"Give me your best shot, tough guy."

I fisted his hair and Link growled down at me. His lips brushed across mine, but Link didn't kiss me. It caused me to whine and Link to smirk. We both knew he was getting to me. I sighed as he placed kisses down my neck and licked back up. Blowing on the trails he left and cooling the skin, pushing me closer and closer to the point of absolute ecstasy. Clutching his blond locks tighter as he tongued my ear. I yelped as he tugged on my silver earring, taking the simple hoop in his teeth. The pain of it only adding to the growing pleasure in my body. My back arching as his hips rocked down into mine while he sucked on my collarbone.

It was like a sensation overload. When I thought one feeling was gone, another would replace it. He was quickly sending me to cloud nine and I was doing nothing for him.

"L-Link! I need to-"

He silenced me with an open-mouth kiss. I could take in his taste and it was delightful. That tongue of his slipping inside without protests. He ran it along my teeth and a shiver passed through me. My own running along his, tasting him for real, and causing us to moan into the kiss. I've never kissed him like that. Well maybe a couple times, but I don't remember those. It was like no other feeling in the world. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled Link further to me. Gods, he wasn't close enough! Our chest touching, but it wasn't what I wanted. No, I wanted more than that. Needed more than that.

I locked my ankles behind Link and he gasped as it shifted me up into him. He pulled away to gasp and take a hold of my hips. His moans the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I ground up into him and could feel how aroused my boyfriend really was.

"Shi-Shit." He clenched his eyes shut at my repeated motion. "Sheik!"

My hips moving up into his own again and again. Link just couldn't seem to handle such treatment. "Can't ta-ake it?"

"Mmm..." He was quick to stand from the couch and my grasps.

"Wha-" Link surprised me when he practically ripped my underwear from my body. Leaving me in the silly socks Zelda had decided were a good idea to get. I don't even remember how they ended up on me. My breath hitched as he stepped out of his own. The both of us now naked.

"Might need to get a new couch." I barely got the meaning of his words before Link was on me.

I giggled again and met his cocky smile with a coy smirk. "Don't disappoint me."

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more chapter to this. It's really a bonus. I originally wrote it for a friend because they liked how forward Sheik is in this and wanted more, but I shall share it with you guys too.   
> Til we meet again,   
> ~Annoying :)


End file.
